Destinado a ti
by Cintia24
Summary: -Él es y será el único y verdadero amor de mi vida. Si usted le hace daño, me lo hace amí también.-Guardaron silencio sin apartar la vista el uno del otro. A pesar de la confección, deseo aferrarlo a sus brazos y, besarle en los labios. Nxk. SxN, HxK. y mucho mas...
1. Chapter 1

Esto tendrá bastante YAOI. chico x chico. La historia seria totalmente distinta,pero al ir escribiendo. Bang, salio esto. espero les guste.

Dejen sus comentarios, para saber que tan mal lo estoy haciendo. u.u jiji Ningun personaje me pertenece. Esto sera una realidad alternativa.

* * *

><p>Era la noche de un sábado, el día estaba nublado para ser principio de verano, el calor empezaba a ser insoportable. Pero al menos, llegando la noche, empezaba a refrescar.<p>

Neji Hyūga estaba terminando con su trabajo cuándo noto qué hacia un buen rato qué se hallaba en un cómodo silencio. Neji levantó la vista de su lectura con un suspiro y, miro a Sumiré. Estaba sentada en el sillón de orejas, con las piernas dobladas a un lado, con el libro de cuentos qué le había estado leyendo, abierto en el regazo, la cabeza apoyada apenas en una de las orejas del sillón y los ojos cerrados.

Su respiración suave: lo tranquilizo y enterneció en partes iguales. Su pequeña estaba creciendo. Pronto tendría qué decirle la verdad sobre su madre. El temor a la incomprensión de su hija le hizo dar escalofríos. En un intento de auto tranquilizar a sus fantasmas. Se acercó al sillón de Sumiré sin hacer ruido y la cubrió con la pequeña manta. Pasara lo qué pasara cuidaría de su pequeña.

Cuando despertó, su papá la tenia recostada sobre su regazo y, le acariciaba la cabeza muy suavemente -Papi... discúlpame creo que me quede dormida.- Susurro en su pecho.

- Te has dormido media hora,- la pequeña subió la mirada mostrándole a su padre un dulce mohín. Neji contesto a el con una cálida sonrisa, removiéndole el cabello con cariño - si quieres lo dejamos para mañana.

-¡No, papá por favor!, siempre me lees un cuento antes de acostarme.

- No estas algo grande para eso.

-cumpliré ocho - se quejo- y, tu me mantendrás hasta los treinta.

Neji rió con soltura.- Eso significa qué te leeré hasta los treinta.

-Quizás más…-titubeo -tus historias nunca me aburren, papa…

-Por mí, encantado…- Neji no quería ni pensar en lo qué seria de su vida, sin su rayo de luz en el.

- te quiero, papa.- se abraso a su cuello.

- Te amo, Sumiré.

* * *

><p>El estomago se le encogió al descubrirse demasiado retrasado.<p>

Salio de su departamento, apurado por llegar a su nuevo puesto dé trabajo; Un club nocturno de lujo, digno de un jugoso pago mensual.

Pero al pasar por la plazoleta de aquella ciudad; Su menté se bloqueo temporalmente, Al escuchar el ruido suave de las aguas danzante ubicadas a una corta distancia de él. Era como escuchar en un volumen muy bajo: la cascada cercana de la casa de su madre, donde escondía sus juguetes para qué su hermana no lo amenazara con rompérselos; si la deschababa, por sus salidas a hurtadillas. Sonrío ante el recuerdo.

Sus pies se instalaron en el suelo, dejando para después la tarea de manejar los pedales.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la nueva fuente en medio de está escupiendo agua con la gracia de un querubín en ella.

Los niños jugaban y, reían alrededor de sus padres; haciéndole recordar viejas épocas en las qué el era igual a ellos. Pequeño, lleno de inocencia y, sólo disfrutando de la sencillez de una vida rural.

El tiempo caminaba demasiado rápido esa noche o, quizás era él qué estaba mas lento qué una babosa. Suspiro, cómo no apreciar aquel paisaje echo prácticamente para un artista, deleitado por una perfecta obra de arte. Sé permitió un segundó para admirar y, sentir la noche en su esplendor, ronroneando esa parte salvaje en su pecho.

Resguardo sus ojos negros, para recibir el silencio dulce de la dichosa oscuridad. Si creyera en la magia diría que estaba bajo el canto de la luna.

Era una de esas noches en qué la brisa se escurría entre los hilos qué conformaban su revoltoso cabello, meciéndolos sobre su rostro cansado. Una de esas en qué la luna brilla más qué las estrellas mientras qué las tímidas nubes se esconden para mostrarnos, lo infinito qué puede ser el universo.

Una de esas noches en la qué los insectos intentan hacerse escuchar entre las protestas de los inquietos anfibios.

Una de esas noches donde se busca la tormenta y, se desea la lluvia recorriendo por la frágil piel cobijada de nostálgicos recuerdos.

A varias manzanas de distancia sonó una sirena de ambulancia, más y más fuerte, hasta que casi se cernía sobre el. Alertándolo, de la realidad qué se le escapaba.

Se maldijo interiormente en cuanto observo, su humilde reloj de pulsera. El tiempo se le agotaba y, debía llegar a las diez para las nueve o, quedaría nuevamente sin trabajo. Lo cual le dejaría sin el dinero suficiente para pagar las despensas del mes y, el quedar en la calle no era para nada una opción.

Aun qué parte de él anhelara poder acostarse sobre la yerba cubierta por el rocío y, respirar aquel olor a tierra húmeda qué lo trasportaba a su pueblo, donde el campo es etéreo ante la mirada gentil.

Deseaba tanto tomar con la gracia que le acompañaba desde la niñez, esas ventiscas traviesas qué se cuelan por las colinas y, atraviesan los árboles, sedientas de propinarle cosquillas en las mejillas.

Respiro hondo, buscando la compostura qué le faltaba, intentando no ponerse a llorar allí mismo, escondió sus ojos tristes y, volvió a abrirlos con una nueva determinación en ellos.

Estaba cansado de su soledad. Siempre fue un chico sociable, pero poco a poco aprendió a desconfiar de las personas. Por ello, desde hace varios años sé hallaba alejado de su familia. Sujeto los manubrios auto convenciéndose de qué su suerte pronto cambiaria, ojala y, fuese para bien. Esperaba que su destino lanzara la moneda nuevamente y, está vez, todo fuera diferente.

(Al menos, qué su moneda tuviera ambas caras iguales.)

* * *

><p>Hanabi Hyuga sé encontraba molesta en el asiento trasero de su auto. El cual tenia terminantemente prohibido manejar dada su falta de responsabilidad y, la gran cantidad de fracciones de transito que su padre tubo qué pagar ese año. El cual aun no terminaba.<p>

En algún lugar sonó una sirena, una ambulancia que acudía en auxilio de alguien. El sonido se alejó y le hizo recordar todas las ambulancias en que había montado su madre, los sucesivos fracasos que les habían arrebatado la esperanza. Al final; Solo su muerte. Sintió escalofríos y, se acaricio los brazos.

Mientras que ella odiaba a todo lo que tuviera qué ver con hospitales, su hermana mayor; Hinata, tenia una obsesión por aprender sobre medicina. Se veía todo los programas que tuvieran qué ver con casos extraños y, tenia toda la colección completa de: ER emergencias, Grey's Anatomy. y, claro su favorito; Hause M.D. Aunque, Hanabi suponía que lo era, por su otra obsesión por los chicos rubios. Cada qué ese tal; Chase aparecía en escena, Hinata ponía esos ojitos de corazones que daban miedo y, Guarda, con ponerte frente al televisor…

Podrías perder una extremidad o recibir un gruñido sobrehumano.

Hanabi decidió olvidar a la ambulancia y, atacar a su querida amiga.

-Realmente iremos - se cruzo de brazos.- No es otra de tus artimañas.

-Sí, así es -corroboró- y, No tengo artimañas.- La menor bufo sin creerle.

-Um... Entonces, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era su cumpleaños?

No debía de ser aquello lo que esperaba oír, porque sus hombros se relajaron visiblemente -Te lo dije anoche. - Se defendió la rubia, mientras la miraba por el espejo retrovisor, regresando la mirada al frente para seguir conduciendo.

-Anoche, "mucamita", te encerraste a las nueve.

-Te lo dije antenoche, entonces.- ilustrando su tono altanero.

-Antenoche, ni nos vimos. - retruco, deseando mosquearla.

-Bueno, no importa Hana, estoy segura de que te lo dije.

-Pues no te oí.

-Si no me oíste es cosa tuya- dándole un pequeño golpe al volante con exasperación.-, yo te lo dije.

-¡P-Podrían dejar de discutir!- Soltó a un lado de la rubia; pero al segundo de gritarles se sonrojo y, en voz baja susurro-, por favor.

- Tampoco es para qué te pongas así, Hinata.- la aludida revoleo los ojos.

-¿t-tampoco?, disculpa, Ino. P-Pero has estado discutiendo con Hana, des-desde que nos sacaste de casa.

-Ey, yo no las saqueé, deja de decirlo así, qué lo haces sonar como secuestro.

-Lo es- Susurro hinata-, en mi caso.- le dio una mirada significativa a ambas acompañantes.- Lo es…

-No seas amarga, Hina.- se quejo su hermana en el asiento trasero. -Es solo una noche de chicas.

-Bien saben, qué esa familia no es de su agrado.- aseguro - no deberíamos ir.- suplico.

-Hinata, nadie es del agrado de papá.

-Si, Padre se entera…- se giro de medio cuerpo para ver a su hermana a la cara- Estaremos en problemas.

-problemas…, problemas.- soltó relajada. -Tu le llamas problemas a todo.

-Por qué USTEDES siempre me meten en problemas.- soltó exasperada para volver la vista al frente, cruzarse de brazos, fruncir el ceño y, mirar por la ventanilla a su lado, bufando molesta.

-No es cierto.- Se defendió la mayor de las tres.

-No.

-Bueno tal vez… a veces, Pero olvídalo, - le dio un golpecito en el hombro.- ¡Y, ah disfrutar! - grito su hermana menor.

-Ey!, así se habla,¡Jefa!. - levanto, él puño la rubia.-Hinata, por que no enciendes la radio - Aconsejo la misma - así ,té relajas un poco. El club esta muy bueno. Te encantara en cuanto lleguemos. Y, quizás, al fin ligues algo.

-No digas eso.- Su rostro se volvió a teñir de rojo.

-Recuerda a Hinata, solo le gusta el cabeza de piña.

-¡Hanabi!, No llames así a Naruto.

-Ah claro, - cabeceo molesta. -A mi si me podéis decir; Inocerda.

-tú solita fuiste la qué nos contaste qué tu archienemiga Number one té llamaba así, , ahora te aguantas, mucamita.- Hana le sonrío para nada inocente.

-Maldita mocosa.-murmuro, fingiéndose ofendida la rubia.

* * *

><p>Le prometió contarle un cuento, cada fin de semana. Después de desligarse de los asuntos importantes de su trabajo.<p>

Ver su carita esperándole, no tenia precio.

Era la viva imagen de su madre. Pero su hija tendría algo qué ella jamás conseguiría. Un hermoso corazón. La pequeña se acomodo en la cama esperando que su padre la arropara y, se sentara a su lado. Este momento a solas entre su hija y él lo tranquilizaba. Lo hacia olvidar el infierno qué se vendría pronto. Casi podía escuchar la tormenta formándose ahí afuera. Estaban enfrascados en un reino de hadas y princesas en un mundo donde, con sólo desearlo, todo era posible. Termino el cuento. Sonríe al verla dormida abrazada a su conejito rosa, el cabello largo y, castaño enredado en el viejo peluche qué su hija no suelta por nada del mundo, como obligar a esos ojos plata a dejar de brillar. No podía quitárselo. Aunque ese peluche, daba mas miedo qué chucki el muñeco maldito de las películas.

La acomodo bien en su cama, apaga la luz, se dispone a salir. No, sin antes, darle un beso en la frente.

-Dulces sueños, mi princesa.

Decidió ir por un calmante seguramente iría a servirse un vaso de whisky al bar de la sala. Se pregunto; si quizá, había estado haciendo erróneas suposiciones sobre todo. Seguramente el qué la madre de sumiré regresara…, no significaba qué se la llevaría con ella. Si…, no la quiso antes, ¿Por qué la querría ahora? De todas formas. Sumiré era una Hyuga. Su hija. Nadie se la quitara. Nadie.

Esperaba qué sus plegarias fueran escuchadas. Y, que la niña no sufriera daño alguno.

Una vez más relajado.

A su mente vinieron sus alocadas primas.

No había podido avisarles de su llegada.

Si bien, tenia su propia casa. Sumiré, prefería pasar sus vacaciones en la mansión. Todo para no sentirse sola. Pero al preguntar por ellas, nadie supo decirles nada.

Al pareces su tío y, su padre estaban en viaje de negocios. Todo le olía a la peor de las ama de llaves del mundo, Ino Yamanaka. La misma que codiciaba el puesto qué alguna vez tubo el padre de la nombrada. Aunque la joven trabajaba para ellos, era mas bien como una hermana. Dado que se habían criado juntos, siendo hija del brazo derecho de su tío.

El difunto Inoichi Yamanaka era un hombre fiel e imposible de reemplazar. Noble como pocos hombres. Mucho ostentaban su puesto, el mismo qué ahora Ino codiciaba.

Si se lo negaban era por qué deseaban protegerla.

De todas maneras, Ino podía proteger a sus primas. Pero también podía meterlas en mas problemas de los qué cualquiera pudiese imaginarse.

Seguramente el hecho de que ella tuviera el día libre y, sus primas no se encontraran por ningún lado, le dejaba muy clara la fuga. ¿Dónde estaban esas niñas?

* * *

><p>El camino se veía más oscuro qué lo normal, pedaleó con fuerza y tomó la curva donde el camino comenzaba a bajar, el impulso de la bajada lo haría rodar un buen trecho sin ningún esfuerzo, subió la vista de nuevo y de pronto escuchó un ruido fuerte que lo sobresaltó haciéndole perder el control de la bicicleta y aún sin sobreponerse del susto vio de frente dos luces que se dirigían hacia él. Luego todo fue demasiado confuso.<p>

* * *

><p>De camino al club nocturno. Se toparon con una persecución policíaca. Un auto convertible blanco apareció de la nada y, las hizo girar en una calle contramano, para evitar chocar contra el. - ¡Mierda!- Ino, logro esquivar el auto, pero ante el susto, no pudo frenar a tiempo y, antes de poder reaccionar nuevamente, sintió el impacto.<p>

Ellas no dejaron de gritar desdés que es convertible se les atravesó.

Muy por el contrario; El chico pegó un alarido, uno sólo, antes de resbalar por el capó del auto hacia arriba, siempre hacia arriba, desafiando la ley de la gravedad, y se estrelló contra el parabrisas, dejando que su espalda recibiera el impacto de los vidrios, la bicicleta cayó en un hueco del camino despidiéndolo contra el suelo.

-Algo se ha cruzado…, era un animal o, una persona? Dios, un ser humano…- Susurro la mas joven de las tres, luego cerro sus ojos y, con una fuerza subnormal se apretó el estomago evitando que la bilis le saliese por la garganta. Mientras, Hinata sentía su corazón queriendo traspasarle el pecho. Ino no sentía mas que el miedo recorriéndole los huesos. Las tres temblando aterrorizadas. Al quitar sus manos del volante sintió las marcas de la fuerza que uso, imprimadas en las palmas. Se miro las manos y, luego observando al frente la extensa fisura extendiéndose desde el centro del parabrisas.

-Bien. - recomponiéndose la mayor, - calmémonos... - las otras dos asistieron. Rápidamente intentaron controlar su respiración mientras se daban miradas de apoyo. Pasara lo que pasara estaban juntas. Se quitaron los cinturones con las manos torpes. Agradeciendo, que neji las halla torturado tanto, acostumbrándolas a usarlos. Quien sabe, pudieron a ver volado y, terminado en el mismo o, peor estado de aquella otra persona.¿Habían matado ah alguien?. Santo cielos. Ino se sentía perturbada. Nada la había preparado para algo así, ni sus cortos años en la milicia.

La rubia, se quedo afirmada en la puerta abierta del coche observando el cuerpo en el suelo, Shockeada. Hinata la siguió y, luego Hanabi quién fue la primera en reaccionar al encontrarse con aquél chico en el suelo.- Y bueno, ¡hagan algo!

-Si.

Ino quien respondió a Hanabi, salio trotando sobre sus tacones hasta ponerse a un lado del chico. Parecía un venado aprendiendo a caminar, las piernas retorciéndose de tanto temblar. Hinata se llevo las manos a los labios, horrorizada.

La menor entrelazo sus mano y, rezando mentalmente, espero a que Ino volviera a hablar.

La mayor se ubico en el suelo, se quedó junto al cuerpo unos minutos, sentada, como si tal cosa sucediera todos los días, y luego le cogió una mano, buscando colocar dos de sus dedos sobre las venas que atravesaban su muñeca. Sus ojos reconocieron los raspones que surcaban ambas mejillas y la frente qué aun sangraba, había perdido el sentido, pero su pulso era firme, estaba vivo.

Suspiro con alivio.

- el cachorro esta vivo..

-No hay que moverlo. - Sugirió Hinata.

-Acaso me crees, idiota.- se quejo la mayor.

-¿Dónde hay un teléfono?, Demonios, alguna présteme su celular. - suplico a las mayores.

-Tenemos qué llamar a una ambulancia. Ino. ¡Rápido! Ino…- Ambas hermanas habían dejado sus cosas en la mansión. Realmente, no tenia previsto salir. Ino realmente las había secuestrado para su plan de noche de chicas.

...

Al caer su cabeza golpeó la tierra con fuerza, por un momento quedó aturdido, casi inconsciente, levantó los ojos y vio tres hermosas mujeres a su alrededor de sonrisa dulces, alas agitándose en sus espaldas. Las escucho decir que tenían que ayudarlo. - ¡No! -Otro alarido salio de sus labios, su cuerpo dolía demasiado. Con la voz débil susurro. «Si piden ayuda, las autoridades sabrán que estoy aquí. Y si me descubren, me deportarán.»- No supo si alguien lo escucho. Sus parpados pesaban, la espalda le ardía y, sentía mucho frío. Si bien, no era cierto del todo. Si temía encontrarse con la policía. Después de todo, se había fugado así tiempo de su hogar. No quería regresar. No así, dejando que descubrieran que había fallado. No se dejaría expuesto como un fracasado ante su madre.

- ahí que llevarlo a un hospital.- volvió a sugerir la hermana mayor.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - estallo la rubia - No has escuchado, ¡lo deportaran!.

- ¡Estás loca! - Realmente las hermanas no habían escuchado nada. simplemente por qué se encontraban paradas a unos cinco pasos y, el chico al parecer solo había susurrado. - Si,¡Completamente loca! Tiene que recibir atención medica.

-No - consigue articular Ino -. Nada de ambulancias.

- entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Deberíamos llamar a Hiashi y a Hizashi?

- Pero, ¡¿Qué tiene en la cabeza?!- exclamó Hanabi -Van a morirse de un infarto si les contamos lo que pasó. - Esto no debería ser así.

- bueno, podemos llamar a mi primo Sasori y, pedirle que lo meta en una bolsa y, lo lance del puente mas cercano.

-¿Puente? No bromees, Ino.

- Tendremos problemas si esto sale a la luz publica. Arruinara la empresa de papa. -Se asusto la menor.

- ahí alguien herido y, tu te preocupas por eso, ¡Hana! - Se enojo su hermana.

-Lo siento.

- Neji, tenemos que llamar a Neji. -Hinata la miro aterrada. -te juro que no estoy loca. Neji es doctor. El sabrá que hacer…

-Pediatra.- Corrió Hanabi - ¡Es pediatra!, ¿Qué hará? Le dará jarabe para la tos.

-Nos servirá igual. Mira, ¿Qué tendrá? ¿Quince o, dieciséis?

-¡No, es lo mismo!- Hinata, dejándose dominar por sus nervios.

- ¡No! Pero es lo qué tenemos de momento. Salvo que reconsideremos lo de Sasori, también tengo un primo que salio de la cárcel hace poquitisimo. Me dijeron que diseca cuerpos de animales. Seguramente, podría situarlo en una casa de cera. Así, nadie jamás, lo sabrán.

-Qué, ¡no bromees!

Hanabi marco el numero de Neji desde el celular de Ino. Mientras, las mayores discutían a un lado del chico qué estaba nuevamente inconciente.

- tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia.- siguió gritando Hinata. Neji dejo el vaso de wiski sobre la mesada del bar. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿A qué viene esta llamada tan tarde y, ¿ese lío de la ambulancia? - pregunto, frunciendo el ceño.- Ino, ¡¿Qué esta sucediendo?!- Empezó a preocuparse de sobremanera. Sus primas eran mas que eso, eran sus hermanas. Y, aunque Ino no compartía un laso de sangre con ellos. Le tenia un cariño muy profundo. No sabia lo que seria capas de hacer; si les pasaba algo a alguna de ellas o, peor aún si alguien llegaba a lastimarlas.

- ¡Neji! No soy Ino,- su voz quebrada e inentendible - soy Hanabi.- la escucho a punto del llanto. Se lo podía esperar de Hinata pero Hanabi siempre intentaba ser lo mas frívola posible. Al menos en una situación normal. Lo que le hizo asustarse aún mas.

-¿Sucedió algo?.

-¡Tienes que venir, pero ya!

-Hanabi, dime qué te pasa. Por favor, tranquilízate.- Mientras tomo las llaves de su camioneta y, salio corriendo dejando a su mayordomo de confianza a cargo de sumiré. Por si despertaba y, no lo encontraba.

Su prima le contó que se habían ido solas de la fiesta, que por lo visto habían sido interceptadas por un convertible que era perseguido por la policía o algo así… después, balbuceo tanto que Neji no entendió ni una Palabra de lo que decía. Hasta que algo se filtro a sus oídos.

-¡¿Qué?!-el miedo relegó el letargo a un rincón de su mente -me dices que han atropellado a alguien. -Se paso una mano por su cabello, colocando la llave en el encendido. Dios, acaso estaba maldito. A su familia siempre le tenia que suceder algo. De pronto una imagen de las tres tras las rejas, le aceleró el corazón. ¡Demonios!. -¿Hace cuento?, ¿Qué? No han llamado a una ambulancia o, a la policía. -Hanabi empezó a explicar por que no lo habían echo. Neji golpeo su cabeza contra el volante. -Bien, entiendo. No. Si lo llaman ahora y, a ese chico le sucede algo, ten por seguro que no podré hacer nada por ustedes. Esperen ahí.

-¿Donde quieres que vallamos?- soltó exaltada. suspiro -, lo siento estoy nerviosa.

-De acuerdo, Hana, tranquilízate. ustedes, ¿están bien?

Hana asistió y, sintiéndose tonta al notar qué Neji no podía verla. Soltó un si ahogado. -Si, estamos bien… - para luego susurrar. -en lo que cabe…

- Solo cálmate y, dime dónde estás, iré por ustedes.

En cuento llego, Hanabi que se hallaba sentada en el cordón de la vereda, aun costado del auto, abrazándose las piernas, mientras observaba las ruedas de la bici del chico, en el suelo que giraban por el viento fuerte. Demostrándoles que el tiempo no se había detenido. La pesadilla seguía su curso. Salió de la camioneta a encontrarle y la abrazo con fuerza. La muchacha le devolvió el abrazo. Sin poder contener el llanto, se aferró a su cuello con fuerza, y tras un hondo suspiro agregó: -Por fin estás aquí. Tenemos tanto miendo, Neji.- Su primo le acaricio la espalda reconfortándola. Observo a los lados, no era un lugar transitado. Era mas bien como un callejón oscuro y, algo tenebroso.

Se separo de Hanabi y, dando largos pasos, se coloco a un lado de la rubia.- Ino, ¿Cómo, esta?.- Al verlo su corazón se removió inquieto, pero si era tan solo un niño.

-Murmura cosas…, delira, No eh dejado que se mueva. - le aseguro. -Su pulso párese firme.

-Bien. Necesito que me ayuden a cargarlo. Entre los tres lo pondremos en el asiento trasero de mi camioneta. Hinata, ¡Hinata!- Volvió a llamar a su prima qué se hallaba frente a ellos de pie, sin dejar de ver al chico en el suelo.

-Que…- Soltó casi inaudible, posando sus ojos temerosos en los de su primo.

-habré la camioneta y, siéntate a un extremo. Necesito que sujetes su cabeza. Hanabi tu ven y, ayúdanos a levantarlo. -Si bien. Hinata era mayor, Hanabi practicaba artes marciales desde pequeña. Era de brazos y, piernas mas fuertes. Ella seria mas útil y, segura para alzarlo.

* * *

><p>Llamo a Sai, para que recogiera el auto. Leal a su jefe, este no hizo pregunta alguna. Solo aseguro que lo aria y, la dejaría en el garaje de la mansión. Luego, fue a por la bici y la introdujo en el baúl de la camioneta.<p>

* * *

><p>Esa noche fue un completo desastre para los cuatro. Pidió a un amigo de confianza que viniera a revisar a su amigo. No le contó toda la historia, solo lo necesario para convencerlo de no llevarlo a un hospital. Ambos chequearon al chico de pies a cabeza. Este seguía inconsciente, susurrando incoherencias. Según su amigo. Era un síntoma normal luego de un shock como el que había sufrido. Le pregunto si habían localizado al conductor. Las chicas que se toparon con el doctor en la puerta del cuarto, palidecieron. Neji negó tranquilamente. -No. Nuestro amigo venia distraído y, el accidente ocurrió.<p>

-De todas formas. Esa persona debió parar a socorrerlo. Debería ir a la cárcel. Tiene suerte de que alguien lo reconociera y, te avisara. Si no lo hubieras hallado a tiempo, quien sabe.

-Si… -susurro Neji dando una mirada a las chicas. -Mucha suerte.

-Por eso hay que tomar medidas rápidas. Alguien asi, no puede seguir al volante. - luego agrego. -Es un asesino suelto.

Ino se giro dándoles la espalda. Sus ojos fijos en el suelo. Las lagrimas luchando por salir. La culpa no la dejaba ir desde el accidente. ¿Era una asesina? Se observo las manos. No paraba de temblar. Aunque intentaba disimular era obvio qué no podía engañarse a si misma.

-Ese chico pudo haber muerto.

-Pero esta a salvo y, le cuidaremos. No se preocupe nosotros nos aremos cargo de qué halla justicia. - los ojos del Hyuga brillaron. Era una suerte que muchos creyeran que su familia era algo asi, como mafiosa. El doctor asistió. -Pero le pido total discreción.

-N-No te preocupes…, así será, amigo mío.- Titubeo nervioso pasándose un pañuelo por la frente. Se fue de allí. Si bien era amigo de Neji. Había cosas de su familia que se rumoreaban y, no podía evitar sentir demasiada tensión estando en sus terrenos.

El castaño simplemente rezaba porque el día fuera mejor mañana.

* * *

><p>- Señoritas…- Naruto apareció con su atuendo de trabajo. Tan apuesto como siempre y, llevando su típica bandeja - les eh traido un te de tilo, necesitais relajarse y, descansar.<p>

En cuanto el chico bajo la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa a un lado de la puerta del cuarto, Hinata se salto a abrazarlo haciendo sonrojar al chico. - ¡Naruto!, no quisimos hacerle daño. Lo juro…

-¿Que?- pregunto azorado ante la reacción de la pelinegra.- ¿Qué le sucede?

-Solo esta preocupada por su amigo, Tranquilo, Naruto. Solo ve, yo, me encargo de mis primas.

Hinata se desprendió del rubio. Sintiéndose apenada. Naruto jamás correspondería a sus abrazos. Aunque le llorara y, todo. Entonces se sintió mal por pensar en eso, en una situación tan delicada. Él tragó saliva, pues tenia la garganta como amordazada. Entonces respondió obedientemente en voz baja:

-Si, señor.

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron lentamente. Las chicas se hallaban tomando baños en sus respectivas habitaciones para relajarse. Neji había regañado a Hinata por haber abierto la boca frente a Naruto. Aun, sabiendo que el chico jamás les traicionaría. Hacia bastante que estaba a la disposición de su familia. Sabia que ese chico valía su peso en oro. Pero, mejor prevenir qué lamentar.<p>

No había podido dormir; Preocupado, por la salud de su nuevo huésped. Le observo dormir bocabajo, con una expresión tan tierna como la de sumiré. Inocente por donde se le mirase. Se pregunto, el nombre de aquel niño. Pero no traía identificación con él, nada. solo aquellos pantalones gastados y, esa camisa azul maltratada. El niño parecía salido del video de Michael Jackson, Thriller.

Al observar su espalda vendada. Suspiro, compadeciendo su delicado estado, había recibido bastante daño por los vidrios. Las marcas eran como los rasguñotes de un gato salvaje. Neji fijo la mirada en el rostro del joven, nuevamente. Era admirable como había aguantado el dolor mientras le curaban. Si bien, había recuperado y, vuelto a perder la conciencia en segundos. Se notaba un chico fuerte.

Se inclino en la silla observando mas de cerca e intento descifrar lo qué el muchacho decía en su delirio.- N-No…, no.

-No, ¿que? -Pregunto, en un susurro.

-No me dejes….- soltó al fin.

-¿Que?

-No. No, quier… ro… q-quiero estar s-solo.- el ojiplata se sorprendió. Pero luego aflojo sus labios en una dulce sonrisa. Tomo la mano del muchacho y, la sujeto.

-No, estas solo.

Algo aturdido y, sintiendo una sensación cálida refregándose en una de sus frías manos. Lentamente abrió sus ojos oscuros como la noche. Negro y, blanco se encontraron. kiba se sonrojo. Tenia demasiado cerca aquella persona. Era realmente hermoso. Esos ojos parecían tan profundos, era de una piel tan clara. ¿estaba muerto? Estaba frente a un Dios o, eso parecía. Lo que sea, era lo mas bello que había visto nunca. Se movió intentando acercarse totalmente hipnotizado por aquél Ángel. Su espalda crujió recordándolo lo del accidente y, los quejidos brotando de sus labios, no se hicieron esperar.

-Oye,- escucho esta vez atento a esa voz eróticamente sedosa y, varonil. -tranquilo. - siguió, mientras, el corazón del menor volaba en su pecho. -Te lastimaras…, Shh… estoy aquí…, contigo.

Las vendas apretadas traspiraban sobre su piel herida.-Qui… quien eres…- Su cuerpo tenso y, cansado.

-Soy Neji…. Descansa, estas a salvo.- le acaricio con cuidado el cabello, como asía con sumiré cuando estaba enferma.

- Neji…- susurro, debajo de una sonrisa y, volvió a dormirse. Sujetando, con la fuerza qué le quedaba, la mano de aquel Ángel sentado a su lado.


	2. Chapter 2

_Algunos lo califican como "destino" y, otros lo llaman "simple casualidad". Predestinado o no. Sucede. Y, nadie escapa de ello. Tanto tú como el Dios del mismo infierno pueden ser los próximos en sufrirlo. Si, es qué no han caído, ya , en él. _

_Para algunos…, todo empieza con una sola mirada; Seductora, comprensiva, intelectual, tierna, adorable, dulce, arrogante o, todo lo contrario. Pero es ésa mirada o, aquella voz la que despierta mil emociones dentro de ti, haciéndote sentir; Distinto u hasta rebelde contigo mismo. Haciendo cosas qué no harías ni en tus mas locos sueños. _

_Por qué lo vez, como ése ser especial e imposible de tocar…, provocándote un dolor insoportable al saber qué no podrás simplemente llegar y adueñarte de él. _

_Es inquietante lo perturbador qué puede llegar a ser cuando te sacude…, cómo la llegada de un huracán. Cuando, aún no se a terminado el sismo._

_El tacto puede ser la forma en qué lo reconoces o descubres en profundidad. Queriendo, absorber cada detalle qué te haga entender la formula con la que fue creado y, así… dominarlo, manejarlo, hasta lograr qué permanezca el mayor tiempo posible; junto a ti. Deseando tu compañía. Prefiriéndote ante el resto. Por qué te vuelves un ser asquerosamente dominante. Por qué no es un simple "me gusta". Si no. Eres mío así como soy tuyo._

_Pero; ¿Cómo saber cuando amas a alguien? ¿Cómo saber qué es sincero? ¿Qué no será algo qué se acabara en segundos?¿Qué no olvidaras a esa persona por otra?¿Qué solo esa persona domina tu ser? Esa parte pasional, emocional o, como quieras llamarle. Saber qué es; _LA PERSONA_. Sin importar la rama social o su sexo. Simplemente por qué lo sientes y, nada mas._

_ Porqué no quieres repetir esa sensación qué té queda después del sexo cuando te marchas o se marcha. Inyectada como el asido sabor del limón después de tomar el trago de tequila. Alejando el ardor con un falso, ¡Nos vemos!. Y nada mas. _

_Una vez que lo sabes…, ¿Cómo llevar a esa persona a tu mismo nivel emocional? Si no siente lo mismo que tu y, confesárselo significaría perderlo. _

_Son cosas típicas en la mente de cualquier amante. _

_Amante[persona]; Que siente una intensa atracción emocional y sexual hacia una persona y desea compartir una vida en común con ella. Pero, ¿Qué sucede cuando te das cuenta de ello, en el momento en que algo o alguien; Se impone a qué lo obtengas?._

Podría decirse qué esto le sucedió a Shino Aburame; Primogénito del jefe Shibi Aburame. Shino, era un joven poco idealista. Un típico chico conformista de lo que daba o recibía. No ostentaba rango o posición alguna. Entonces a los once años….

* * *

><p>-Shino, hijo…, quiero mostrarte a alguien muy especial.- Shino enarco una ceja con poco interés, sin dejar de observar, la alegría de su padre por mostrarle; seguramente… algún animal encontrado en el bosque.-¡Niño! Acércate.- el pequeño salto del caballo en el que era traído y, sin dejar la sonrisa troto hasta ponerse entre el hombre mayor y, el joven de cabello oscuro.- Aquí estoy señor,- El pequeño se rasco la mejilla pintada con los símbolos, qué para Shino fueron fáciles de descifrar. Así, qué esa cosa era del clan Inuzuka.- para que soy bueno.<p>

-mhm…- Por alguna extraña razón. Shino tubo el deseo de estirar sus labios en una sonrisa. Pero la reprimió dándole la espalda para alejarse de esa cosa llena de emociones.

El pequeño se encogió de hombros y, su rostro de desilusión mostró solo tristeza- creo, qué no le agrade.

El anciano río sobándose la panza sobre su camisa vieja.- Tranquilo, apenas los eh presentado.- Cuando, kiba bajo la vista al suelo el hombre coloco una mano en su hombro regresando los ojos del niño a los suyos.- Tú madre a permitido qué te quedes con nosotros unas semanas,-Evito decir; qué era por la depresión con la qué kiba se hallaba desde la desaparición de su padre- Por qué no dejas que te conozca antes de soltar una sentencia.

Kiba asistió con un deje de esperanza. -HAI!

* * *

><p>….Tropezó con un niño de unos seis años. (Mas Bien; Su padre metió a ese niño en su vida).Totalmente opuesto a su manera de ser y, pensar. Tan lleno de vida como de anhelos. El niño no lo dejaba ni a sol, ni a sombra.<p>

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué haces eso?, Realmente necesitas hacer eso…, ¿Qué es un estribo?¿Por qué no mejor no vamos a nadar?¿Por qué eres tan aburrido?¿No sabes que las personas normales necesitamos detenernos a respirar?, ¿Por qué siempre te pones "esa cosas" en los ojos? ¿Eres un robot?<p>

Shino respiro hondo. Ese niño era tan delirante como el sol en un día caluroso.- lo hago…, por qué alguien tiene que hacerlo.-Contesto poniéndose frente al muchacho. Demostrándole la diferencia de edad y, altura en el proceso.- Un estribo…, intento calmar el deseo enorme de gritarle la respuesta.- es diseñado para dar al jinete un lugar donde pueda colocar sus pies mientras monta. Los estribos ayudan a los jinetes a estar en la posición correcta para montar y a mantener un balance al hacerlo, entiendes.- el niño asistió.- No me gusta nadar en compañía. Ni tenerla. Por lo qué me importa "poco" si estas aburrido. Si, no puedes seguirle el paso. Siéntate y, respira todo lo que se te de la regalada gana. -El niño agrando los ojos ante el tono osco del joven mayor.- éstos-dijo señalando sus lentes oscuros.- , son para evitar ver a gente irritante.- Dijo con doble intención.- Y, No. no soy un robot. Pero si eso evita que me fastidies, considérame uno.- Se giró y, siguió caminando dejando al chico con la boca abierta.

-¡Hablas! -Lo escucho chillar de felicidad. - Por un momento pensé en aprender señas.- Shino sintió ganas de apuñalarse a si mismo.

* * *

><p>El tiempo paso, dejando que shino se acostumbrara poco a poco a la intromisión de ese pequeño en su vida. Era increíble pero en esas semanas. Era el único ser que su persona admitía cerca. Hasta llego a extrañarlo al marcharse.<p>

El niño aprendió mucho de Shino. Durante el invierno el clan Aburame se asentaba en las colinas del clan Inuzuka. Shino le enseñaba en sus visitas cosas qué el clan Inuzuka no aprobaba en su comunidad. Pero quedaban guardadas en un secreto mutuo. Mientras qué el clan Inuzuka era algo el primitiva. Muy por el contrario al clan de Shino qué era mas moderno y, hasta se fiaban de las nuevas tecnologías. Su padre comprendía una gran empresa de miel. Comercializando y, Criando varias especies de abejas.

Mientras los años avanzaban. Shino se encontró sintiendo una extraña sensación en el pecho, cada que tenia que abandonar aquella primitiva comunidad. Mas por el hecho de dejar al pequeño en ella. A veces sentía el deseo de llevarlo con el y, apartarlo de todo. Sintió miedo al descubrir que le costaba reconocerle al notar los cambios que empezaban a mostrarse durante el tiempo que estaban separados.

Kiba crecía y, se iba moldeando tanto en lo físico como en lo emocional. Parecía el mismo niño de siempre.

Pero, ¿Qué, pasaría cuando ese niño fuera eliminado en el?

Eso se pregunto, cuando, kiba cumplió los doce años y, una niña empezó a seguir a su niño como una sombra. Se sintió frustrado ante el hecho de ser desplazado. Pero, su pequeño siguió permaneciendo solo a su lado, calmando el extraño sentimiento de posible abandono. Shino empezó a ir más qué en el invierno. Como, queriendo asegurarse que todo seguía su ritmo. Shino nunca tubo afinidad con sus hermanos, por el simple echo que ellos parecían competir por el puesto que tenia al ser el primogénito. Eso a nuestro Shino le importaba, bien poco. Quizas, algo en el remplazaba ese cariño negado por el gentil y, dulce qué tanto le entregaba el Inuzuka.

**A los diecinueve años**, con las hormonas rayándole la cordura. Shino empezó a distanciarse;confiando en su poca sensatez. Kiba empezaba a despertar cosas nuevas en él. Cosas, que no eran nada sanas. No, según su entendimiento. El niño, próximo a ser un quinceañero era sometido en sus sueños mas oscuros y, delirantes. Sus caricias no eran nada inocentes y, despertaba con el cuerpo húmedo y, la excitación palmeándole entre las piernas.

Se sintió enfermo. Asqueado de si mismo. De sus deseos a los cuales intentaba reprimir negándolos despierto. Simplemente, no podía ser. Estaba enloqueciendo. No podía tener ese tipo de sentimientos. No podía hacerle esto a kiba.

Mas de una vez, se sintió tentado a tomarlo. Muchas veces se le presento la oportunidad. Ir a nadar era un castigo a su castidad. Esa piel oscura brillando bajo el sol. Amoldándose cada vez mas, era una tentación difícil de resistir. Se pregunto, mas de una vez. Si, alguien. Alguna de las niñas de su clan. Había ,ya, sentido esos labios que se le antojaban celestiales.

Los celos lo volvían loco.

"Hiena; esa niña siempre seguía al castaño donde fuera" . Odiaba, tanto a esa mocosa. Al igual que ella a él. Seria que sabia de sus sentimientos. Y, si los sabia…., ¡Qué se los explicara!. Por que se sentía mas confundido día tras día. Hundido entre los celos y, el deseo.

Pero; se calmaban cuando el joven se sonrojaban ante la leve intromisión en su vida personal. Podía leer esos ojitos inocentes, podía hacerlo con facilidad. Sonreír, cuando el otro chasqueaba la lengua y, giraba su rostro avergonzado. Para luego contarle las artimañas que debía tramar para esquivar a las molestas niñas que le seguían. Por qué obviamente esos sucedía. En especial, tratándose de Hiena, la pequeña zorra

Solo le quedaba esperar…

Pero...,¿Qué?,¿Qué creciera?,¿Qué le aceptara? ¿Que nadie se lo arrebatara?, Realmente sé estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

><p><em> DOS AÑOS ANTES DEL ACCIDENTE.<em>

Se sentó a descansar en la orilla y estuvo un rato escuchando el rumor de la corriente. Se inclinó, luego, y se miró en el agua. Su imagen se desdibujaba por las ondulaciones que llegaban del centro del arroyo, pero reaparecía obstinada, contra el azul obscuro del cielo.

¿Cómo podían ignorar tanta belleza?¿Quién podría cambiar aquel hermoso paraíso por la abrumadora ciudad?

La inconsciencia de la gente lo asombraba. Él prefería perderse entre las colinas o, sonreír bajo la brisa calida del verano, qué vivir bajo el estrés de aquellos citadinos con mal genio. Bueno, eso decía su abuelo y, confiaba en cada palabra que saliese de debajo de las barbas de ese anciano.

No paso mucho tiempo en sentir una presencia a su lado.

Se tenso_.«Bien Kiba, prepárate…»_ Entonces lo escucho,- Es aquí en donde siempre está holgazaneando, el orgullo del Clan Lobo.

Sonrió, entonces, ya sin temor, y en la sonrisa que reflejó el agua se le hizo evidente, de algún modo, que no se extinguirían en el, toda la felicidad qué le causaba volver a verle.- Solo cuando no tiene a quien fastidiar. -Se rió bajito al escucharlo bufar.

Desde qué conoció a Shino, esté se transformo en el hermano mayor que siempre deseo tener. Hana era buena. Muy buena. Pero, Shino… al ser varón como él era increíble. -Siéntate un minuto -le dijo.- me empezaba a sentir algo solo.

Se sentó, mirando la imagen de ambos reflejada en el agua, como un niño cansado y desconcertado al lado de uno totalmente opuesto a él.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto el menor mientras veía como el otro se quitaba las gafas oscuras y las colocaba dentro del bolsillo de su camisa oscura.

-Si... eso creo - Sin poder siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. -Dios... esto me trae algunos recuerdos. No he venido aquí últimamente... no a cambiado mucho. ¿no es así?

-No...- _Desde qué su padre murió. Shino, se a distancio de mi, ¿Por qué? Es que ya se canso de cuidar de un niño caprichoso como, yo._ -Y…, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo, intentando alejar ese montón de preguntas que abrumaban su mente - No es que me moleste. Pero…,por un momento pensé que venias a ver a los ancianos, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, tú clan siempre viene en invierno. ¿Están todos aquí? Ahí algo que deba ,yo, saber…

Mientras le preguntaba.

El mayor sujetaba las manos sobre sus rodillas apuntando al cielo. Se veía tranquilo pero ante los ojos del menor se notaba nervioso. Parecía meditar algo.

Sus ojos de pronto se entrecerraron. Tenia un mal presentimiento. - Hey, si estás pensando en llevarme devuelta con ellos. Te lo repito, no quiero ser el jefe de ningún maldito clan. Mi hermana es la mayor y, ella lo merece o, desea más qué ,Yo.

- No.

- Más te vale qué no.

- No lo estoy haciendo.

- Por que pierdes tu tiempo si lo estas...

- Que no, Kiba. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

- Lo siento.- bajo la mirada apenado y, luego noto tras mirarle de lado, qué el mayor; Seguía esquivando el echo de mirarle a la cara.

Shino seguía fijamente el movimiento de sus manos.

Descargando en el ambiente un aura deprimente qué jamás en la vida creyó que llegase a ver entre ellos.

- Me estas asustando,¿Sucedió algo?- No obtuvo respuesta.

- Anda. Dime. Vamos...

- Dime que pasa por dentro de esa cabecita llena de insectos asquerosos…

Kiba lo vio reprimir una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.- Ya dije que nada.

- No me trates como a un niño tonto.

– No te comportes así...

- Algo te pasa, te conosco.

Shino suspiro, levando el rostro, por primera vez. Al ver aquella mano ajena a él. Colocándose, sobre las suyas entrelazadas. Sintió como el nudo se deshacía. Y, su mano izquierda era secuestrada para entrelazarse con la de su amigo. - Anda…, confía en mi.- El corazón enloquecido como un panal de abejas embravecidas. El más joven siempre tenia esos gestos para con él.- Sabes que puedes hacerlo- Qué lo inquietaban y, confundían en partes iguales. Pero jamás le molestaban. De eso estaba seguro. - ,en lo que me necesites- Sus dedos acariciaban inconscientemente la mano del mayor - , estoy aquí.

Cuanto, quería creer en esas palabras. Pero algo le gritaba. Que despertara y dejara de fantasear con cosas imposibles.

Hoy, presentía qué era el día de borrar sus absurdas ideas. Shino tenia la naturaleza de suprimir todo aquello que lo molestara. Pero esto había tomado mas tiempo del que le gustaría. Demasiado tiempo. Era hora de quitar esas telarañas en su cabeza.

Por Dios.

Ambos eran hombres. Era un niño y él un adulto. Mejor dicho: Era el Jefe de un clan. Mientras qué Kiba era el hermano de su prometida. - Voy a casarme.- La cual tenia que ser la única persona por la que su corazón sintiese hundirse en el fondo del océano. Al más profundo e insípido infierno. Sintió como su mano era liberada poco a poco y, el corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

La muerte del padre de Shino, colocaba a esté en su lugar, como líder. Eso significaba qué Shino tenia que desposarse y, ocuparse solo de su clan. Seguramente, no volverían a verse en un largo tiempo. Pero estaría feliz por él. Al menos, esperaba qué su matrimonio fuese por amor.- Entiendo.- lo vio levantarse del césped para observar el cielo con el rostro hacia arriba.

Estaba perdiendo a un hermano, pero no debía llorar por más qué deseara hacerlo. Siempre supo que algún día tendría que dejarle ir. Dio unos pasos para fortalecerse y felicitarlo correctamente.

Todo fue malinterpretado por el mayor de corazón inquieto. La sensación de no ser el único con el alma rota. Las telarañas asiéndose mas fuertes en su cabeza. Indestructibles. No supo la razón ni el por qué detuvo su brazo al sentir que saldría corriendo. Ni como pudo pararse tan rápido adelantándose a sus acciones. Pero lo había conseguido. Y, ahora…

-Shino…- pregunto, sorprendido.

Simplemente se quito las dudas. Tiro de el como el **Yo Yo** de un niño experto. Atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, el cual temblaba entre el desconcierto y, el nerviosismo.-Mhm

Kiba podía ser joven e inexperto. Pero, no era para nada tonto. Sabia lo qué el mayor deseaba hacer desde el momento que su cuerpo choco contra el torso fuerte y, varonil del mayor. Notando la forma en que esos ojos oscuros se fijaban en sus labios. Tan desconcertado, como apenado se lleno de valor diciéndole con la voz titubeantes- No.

- Tengo que…- Su derecha posesiva sobre la cintura y la izquierda sujetándolo delicadamente de la nuca para atraerlo con cuidado.

- Mira bien lo que harás…,- oponiendo resistencia al tensar y tirar de su cuerpo asía atrás. - ,esto lo lamentaras.- Antes de que este terminara de inclinarse.- te odiare, si lo haces.

- Ódiame, entonces.- Al principio, el choque de labios, fue tan salvaje como la mordida de un lobo hambriento. Tanto, qué el menor sentía tomar otra forma estando debajo del abrazo posesivo del mas alto. Kiba no era tonto. Pero era inocente. Irónicamente se sentía la caperucita del cuento.

Era como si todo diera vueltas en torno a él y sólo existiera Shino, todo un hombre sediento, poderoso, no como él, sus labios calientes y sus diez dedos sujetando su cuerpo, evitando qué se aleje siquiera un centímetro.

No devolvió el beso dado su asombro. Era la primera vez que alguien le besaba, lo acariciaba y lo abrazaba con tal intensidad.

Shino no lo dejó apartarse, necesitaba que Kiba existiese en ese beso, que supiera que para él eso era mucho más que nada. Mucho más que todo.

Mas no logro que el menor le correspondiera.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en la casa de Kiba. Hana hablaba con su madre, enfrentadas, sentadas en la mesa de la humilde sala.<p>

Le horrorizaba la idea de ser la esposa del jefe del clan, pero lo cierto era que quizá pasaran tres años antes de que eso ocurriera. Muchas cosas podían suceder en ese lapso de tiempo. Recordó a Shino cuando fue a su casa a confiarle la decisión de los ansíanos. Poseía un rostro grave, preocupado. ¿como no sentir temor ante lo que sucedía?. Le pidió tiempo para decirle a kiba qué ella seria su esposa. Lo acepto, comprensiva. La amistad de esos dos era muy firme. Seguramente temía que Kiba lo odiara por obligar a su hermana a casarse con él. Sonrío. Tendría a un gran esposo a su lado. Shino era apuesto y, muy codiciado en su clan. Tenia las aptitudes que cualquier mujer buscaría en un hombre. No lo amaba. Pero estaba segura que no seria infeliz a su lado. Seguramente con el tiempo llegaría a amarlo. Mas tranquila al escuchar a su madre aceptando su decisión. Coloco el agua al fuego mientras tarareaba una vieja canción de amor qué su abuela paterna le enseñó.

* * *

><p>Un mes y dos semanas; habían pasado desde la ultima vez que lo vio, observándole con disgusto. Limpiándose los labios para luego alejarse de el. Solo había alcanzado a distinguir una lagrima perdiéndose en su mejilla. Se odiaba a si mismo por ello.<p>

Echaba de menos su pasada falta de gracia, su timidez, cercana a la torpeza. sintió nostalgia, incluso, de la expresión de confusión que mostraba por entonces, cuando se sentía como responsable por una culpa que ignoraba. reflexiono en ello, de la única manera que le era posible, y tuvo la certeza de que no podía estar un minuto mas sin verle.

Esperó a que kiba recuperase el aliento antes de capturar sus labios de nuevo, aunque esta vez se mostró más sosegado. Lo había encontrado refunfuñado contra la naturaleza en el medio del bosque. Estaba claro que cada insulto era para él. Pero eso no lo intimido. Al contrarios, saberse el dueño de su odio le devolvía el sueño. Era tremendamente halagador. Porqué al menos.

Lo pensaba solo a él.

Enfrentarlo y, arrinconarlo contra uno de aquellos viejos árboles, fue fácil. Besarle no tanto. Pero valió la pena cada rasguño y, golpe esquivado. Sus labios siguiendo insistiendo en una suave danza, sin recibir contestación alguna. El menor le mordió el labio inferior cuando puso fin al beso. Mala decisión. Eso solo lo insito a tomar mas de el, y descendió hasta el cuello, esbelto y vulnerable. Amaba cada tramo de esa piel bronceada por los rayos del sol.

Las lagrimas bajaron por su rostro dejando qué Shino las borrara con sus labios.-¿Por qué haces esto?

- Por qué no soporto la idea de separarme de ti.- A pesar de ser mas pequeño logro empujarle y, alejarlo.

- Estás mal. Muy mal. Solo somos amigos.

-Solo di qué me quieres. Qué…, que no te son indiferentes mis besos.

-Te quiero…- Kiba miro al suelo. Shino dio unos pasos en un tonto intento de volver a tomarle- como a un hermano.

- No lo somos.- su voz algo ruda. Molesto.

-Solo como a un hermano…, jamás, como algo más-Kiba se alejo dejando a Shino destrozado.- No voy a permitir esto.

- Te necesito.

- Yo…, - estaba confundido, Shino lo sabia.

- Admite que tu también…, kiba.- Llamarlo por su nombre pareció despertar al chico de algún transe.

- Te equivocas.- soltó y, se alejo lo mas que pudo de el.

Desconsolado, siguió a cargo de clan. Una mañana. Tres meses después de aquello. Shino tubo que ir a una reunión en casa de Kiba. Los ansíanos querían que pusieran una fecha. El matrimonio uniría a dos clanes. Las ansias se hacían ver en su pueblo. Kiba se horrorizo al saber que su hermana era la prometida de Shino. Sintió vértigo, como si el suelo se perdiera bajo sus pies. El hombre que se le había confesado hacia meses, se casaría con su hermana. ¿Él debía permitir tal cosa?.

Además.

Si, Shino se casaba con Hana. Él tendría que ser su mano derecha. Por ser el hermano menor de su esposa y nieto del antiguo líder del clan Inuzuka.

_Al demonio el clan y los ancianos. Al demonio todo el maldito infierno._ Se le revolvía el estomago de nervios de saberle allí. Mirándole atentamente mientras los ancianos formulaban el próximo evento y, los cambios en ambos clanes.

Lo odiaba, todo y cada uno de sus gestos, odiaba su cercanía. Ese estúpido, tic nervioso qué parecía tener con sus lentes oscuros al bajarlos y, detener su mirada en sus labios. Esa estúpida sonrisa disimulada cuando su miradas chocaban. La forma en que aprovechaba la presencia de los demás para acercársele y, rozarlo en un tímido toque o, hasta obligarlo a contestarle sus estúpidas preguntas.

Esa tarde salio de su casa.

Furiosos con todos ;

Por esconderle el matrimonio de Hana.

Por no tomarlo en cuenta al ser el niño qué era.

Por ponerlo frente a Shino Aburame y, exigirle contestarle.

Deseaba arrancarle la cabeza con sus propias garras. Y, el muy idiota regalándose para hacerlo.

Shino subió a su caballo. Dejando que los demás siguieran con todo ese teatro del casamiento. Galopo hasta llegar a kiba y, empezó a bajar la intensidad - ¿Por qué me sigues?,¡Imbesil!- Siguió caminando siendo seguido por el mayor-¿Ahora ,eres acosador? ¡Déjame en paz y, Lárgate!.

- Espera. ¡kiba!- , el menor se giro y, lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Shino le devolvió la misma mirada.- súbete. - apretando los dientes y estirando su mano.

- ¿Qué? No. Ja, ni loco.

- ¡Súbete! - ordeno. - ¡Que te subas, kiba!

El menor miro a todos lados. Algunos les observaban de lejos. Pero nadie escuchaba. Por que las demandas eran solo entre ellos, en un tono privado.

- ¡Hazlo!, Quieres que no te trate como un niño tonto. Pues, compórtate como un adulto y, deja de huir de mi.- el caballo se inquieto tanto por la turbación del castaño como el humor del mayor. Algo intimidado por el tono de voz y, la mirada que le dio al bajarse los lentes. Tomo su mano y, subió al caballo.

Todo bajo la mirada de Hana Inuzuka. Una mirada, que parecía estar frente a un gran rompecabezas. Uno en el que solo faltaba encajar las ultimas piezas.

* * *

><p>ACTUALIDAD.<p>

El timbre de la puerta resonó en toda la mansión y el señor Neji Hyuga bajó deprisa por la escalera.

-Es la visita que esperaba. Lo recibiré en la biblioteca.

-De acuerdo, señor- respondió Naruto, dirigiéndose ya hacia la entrada.

Sacudió un poco su uniforme, mas por costumbre que por necesidad, y abrió. Tras ella, un caballero bien parecido, de intensos ojos negros, vestido con traje de buena factura y brillantes zapatos, cabeceo con rictus serio antes de avanzar un par de pasos hacia el interior.

-Buenos días, cariño.-dijo con sobrada soberbia.

El rubio ignoro el saludo-Lo está esperando-respondió Naruto mientras cerraba.-Siga, por favor- pidió.

-prefiero que me guíes,-solicito.

- esta en la biblioteca.-aseguro.

-Mejor para ti.- Naruto suspiro ante el caprichoso azabache..

-Bien. Sígame entonces…,por aquí.- volvió a pedir mientras la guiaba a través de un estrecho pasillo qué conducía a ala biblioteca.

- Hasta el fin del mundo iría yo por ti…- le susurro divertido.

Naruto ni se inmuto.

Al abrir el despacho. Neji se encontraba detrás de su escritorio con las manos entrelazadas y, la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos.

Miro a su amigo y, luego al rubio. - Ya sabes como me gusta, precioso.- encargando su café.- y…,

- No olvides la sonrisa.- solto el rubio, sacando una del azabache.

- Exacto, ¿Por qué no tengo este tipo de servicio en mi casa?

- por qué perderías toda tu herencia defendiéndote de acoso sexual.

Sasuke asistió ante la respuesta de su amigo.- posiblemente.- Naruto cerro la puerta dejándolos solos. Sasuke volvió a abrirla para solo verlo marchar.

- Me pregunto, ¿Qué demente…- observando el movimiento del rubio.- crearía el acoso sexual?

- Alguien como Naruto, seguramente.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua.- tu crees… na. Soy muy bonito para que me haga eso. Naru ama el arte. - dijo confianzuda-mente mientras se sentaba en la punta del escritorio. Elevando una de sus manos.- No destruiría algo tan perfecto como, yo.

Neji se permitió reír ante la absurda deducción de su amigo.- tu crees.

- Claro.

- … mhm. Aun sigues con este juego. Ten cuidado. Podrías tropezarte y perder mas de lo que imaginas.

- Sabes que me gustan los desafíos. Pero no me llamaste para hablar de mis extravagantes, juegos.

- Si. Eso es verdad.- se reclino en su asiento.- ha surgido un problema.- aseguro.

- Por que otra razón un Hyuga le pediría a un Uchiha su cordial presencia. Por un momento pensé que me cederías a tu lindo sirviente.

- deja tus tonterías.

- Ya! Que aburrido.- Se levanto y se tiro en el asiento frente al escritorio.- Bien. ¿Qué pasa? Se me ondulara el cabello de los nervios.

Neji mostró sus blancos dientes en una corta sonrisa.- Hinata esta en problemas.

Sasuke se enderezo de pronto. El semblante mas serio. Como si fuera otro hombre- ¿Qué le pasa a mi mariposa?

- No solo a ella. Hanabi e Ino también están involucradas.

- Todo un coctel de margaritas. Dime. Antes de que mi cerebro haga corto circuito.

- Atropellaron a un chico anoche.- Soltó, se levanto y camino hacia el mini-bar sirviéndose una copa. Sasuke ya había pedido su café. El azabache solo espero a que terminara su historia- Se encuentra dormido arriba, por los calmantes suministrados. No padece ninguna lesión profunda. Tiene un esguince en la muñeca izquierda, la espalda rasguñada por los vidrios del parabrisas. - El pulso le tembló ligeramente mientras el licor se escurría por segunda vez a su copa.

- ya veo. Y…, quieres qué…

- Necesito que esto no trascienda. Ademas, de información.

- Información, ¿Que tipo de información?

- Necesito saber todo sobre este chico.

- Temes qué las denuncie.

Neji detuvo su copa antes de tocarla con los labios.- No, no temo eso precisamente. El chico no parece recordar el choque.

- Entonces…, Solo quieres información. No probaste el bello servicio que nos da el Internet. - Su amigo no contesto. Sasuke saco su celular - Bien. ¿Cómo se llama?

- Ese es el problema. Aun no se lo eh preguntado y temo que quizás me oculte su identidad.- Sasuke volvió a guardar el aparato.

- Entonces. Si, desconfías de el.

- Solo me adelanto a cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder. Soy cuidadoso, lo sabes.

Sasuke asistió y sonrío al escuchar el golpe de la puerta.- Pasa, mi principito.

Neji negó ante el comportamiento del azabache.- Pasa Naruto.

- señor. - Soltó, colocando la bandeja sobre el escritorio para servirle al azabache que lo miraba atentamente.

- Me encanta la delicadeza con la que me trata. Neji... eh estado pensando. Podría quedarme con ustedes algunos días.- a Naruto se le callo la cuchara de los dedos ante semejante insinuación. Coloco, la taza intentando fingir su incomodidad.

Neji arqueo una ceja sentándose detrás de su escritorio nuevamente.- Aun con la posibilidad que mi padre y mi tío atenten contra tu vida.

- ahm…, - se hundió de hombros.- que te puedo decir… soy algo, como se dice…,- estupido pensó el rubio- ¡arriesgado!. Si. Esa es la palabra. - Le sonrío y guiño el ojo al rubio. El cual solo se disculpo y se marcho.

Sasuke se llevo la tasa a los labios.

- cuida tu boca, Sasuke. Podrías provocar que Naruto escupa o, envenene tu café un día..., Quizás hoy.

- Seriamos como romeo y julieta. En una versión truncada- miro la tasa y tras un gesto de desinterés. Probo de el.- Delicioso.

En medio de su conversación alguien abrió súbitamente la puerta.- ¡¿Que hace este idiota, aquí?!- señalo la mujer al azabache. Sintiendo el deseo extraño de sacarlo a patadas de su casa.

- Mon ami, te extrañaba.- Sonrió falsamente asía ella.

- ¡Vete al infierno!- le grito.


End file.
